JP-A-2008-45870 discloses a drawing system that displays a warning mark 53 reproducing a road sign of no entry or a warning mark 55 of an arrow with a stop line connected to a distal end of the arrow on a road surface lying ahead of a vehicle and situated at an entrance of a road where the vehicle is prohibited from entering and driving from the vehicle as described or illustrated in [0053] or FIG. 5 of a specification of JP-A-2008-45870 so as to warn the driver not to enter the road. It is desirable that the warning display that is displayed from the vehicle is recognized properly not only by the driver but also by a pedestrian as information telling that the vehicle is approaching in restricting the pedestrian from carelessly entering the road where the vehicle is approaching.
The round warning mark 53 illustrated in FIG. 4 of JP-A-2008-45870 is drawn by the drawing system in such a way as to be elongated longitudinally in the traveling direction of the vehicle so as to be seen “round” by the driver who looks down obliquely at the warning mark on the road surface. However, since the mark seen round by the driver is only seen by the pedestrian who is on the road that intersects the road along which the vehicle is approaching as a meaningless mark that is distorted longitudinally in the traveling direction of the vehicle, there is caused a problem that it is difficult for the pedestrian to recognize the fact that the vehicle is approaching. Additionally, the mark 53 of JP-A-2008-45870 does not look round unless the mark is drawn in such a way as to be elongated further as the mark is drawn in a farther position from the vehicle. As a result, the light is diffused so excessively in a front-to-rear direction that the mark disappears, resulting in fears that the pedestrian carelessly enters the road along which the vehicle is approaching without recognizing the fact that the vehicle is approaching.